Winter Weather
by Melody123
Summary: Gojyo has a present for Sanzo. 53 Christmas fic


_A/N. Now I know Saiyuki never mentions Christmas (what with the Buddhism and all), but since it is my favourite time of year, I wrote this. Don't hit me! Please enjoy…… ;)_

_Sorry it is so late, my muses ran away. _

_This is written for the authors who inspire me. You know who you are… _

_Please review!!!! _

Winter Weather

For once, it Shangri-La was fricken cold. The four men were hunched over in the jeep, trying to stay out of the wind. Just to top the day off, it had started snowing.

_Damn it's fucking freezing!_ Gojyo thought, curled up on the backseat, trying to keep the meagre warmth his body had. Despite this, Gojyo was in a surprisingly good mood, considering the past hours spent in the bad weather. Sanzo had decided that he couldn't stand another day in the open-top jeep, so he had decreed that they were staying in the next town until the cold snap ended.

I_ hope this cold doesn't go away for a long time._ Gojyo smiled to himself, thinking of all the time he could spent with Sanzo.

Uninterrupted.

Sanzo, on the other hand, couldn't have been more miserable. He decided snow may just be worse than rain. Maybe. It was cold, wet and foggy. At least they were going to get to a town soon. And by damn, they were staying there.

Not only was it bloody cold, it was bloody silent too. It was too cold for Goku and Gojyo to bother with the usual fighting, so the only sound which met Sanzo's ears was his own breathing.

Sanzo was completely tuned out. Normally in the jeep he was hyper- alert, watching and listening either for youkai attacks or the perpetual bitch fights in the backseat however today, he just couldn't be bothered.

Gojyo watched Sanzo as he stared vacantly at the snow covered landscape. He was probably being moody, Gojyo decided. Sanzo specialized in 'depressive'. Gojyo slid his fingers up beside the seat, and gently caressed the back of Sanzo's ice-cold hand.

Sanzo froze, and yanked his hand away from Gojyo. Gojyo snickered quietly at Sanzo's reaction. _Well that was successful. Now he's pissed_.

_Why can't that damn kappa see that I want to be left alone_! Sanzo was thoroughly pissed. _He insists on annoying me. Cockroach._

_I think I'll leave him to think about that. I would like to keep my head attached for Christmas. Especially since it will be the first one since he happened._ Gojyo huddled back into a ball for the remainder of the ride.

Several hours later

Sanzo sat in the tub, soaking away the chill in his bones. It still had not stopped snowing. _Thank gods that this was a wealthy town with good hospitality. I couldn't stand it if we were stuck on a hole trying to wait out this weather_ Sanzo thought grudgingly grateful. _I spose snow comes with the time of year_. It was Christmas Day. Sanzo didn't care, but Goku had insisted on buying presents for everyone to be opened at dinner tonight. Hunh.

"Sanzo? Sanzo, where are you?" Sanzo realised a deep silky voice was calling him. Gojyo.

"hunh"

"Ahh here you are baby! I couldn't find you" Red hair flashed around the bathroom door.

Gojyo got the look.

"No wonder. I didn't tell anyone where I was because I wanted to be ALONE"

"Awww don't be like that sweetie-pie"

"What did you just call me?"

"Honey buns? Munchkin? Cream-puff?" Gojyo's grin just got wider.

By now steam was coming out Sanzo's ears.

Calm, he though. The damn kappa likes to get a reaction. Like an attention seeking toddler. Remain calm

"Are you done?" Sanzo enquired calmly.

"Are you more annoyed than you were before?"

"...... No"

"You lie"

"No. I don't"

"You lie" Gojyo grinned smugly. This was exactly the reaction he wanted. He wanted to make Sanzo as tense as possible before he gave him his Christmas gift.

"Gargh! Damn kappa!" finding himself bereft of the gun Sanzo reached for the nearest item, which happened to be a bar of soap and chucked it at Gojyo.

"Whoa easy there tiger! Don't damage the man who is going to give you a lovely Christmas present!" Gojyo put up his hands in surrender. This Christmas present had required a lot of thought. Just when Gojyo was basically ripping his hair out in frustration, he suddenly though of the perfect gift.

"Gojyo, I do not want a Christmas present. I want to be left alone" Sanzo felt like a broken record.

Gojyo began to strip, taking off his vest, tank and pants. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer and pulled them down in what he knew was a sexy way.

He got an unimpressed look.

Gojyo locked the bathroom door and slipped in beside Sanzo in the hot tub.

"Piss off"

_Charming. Oh well, you'll like me in a minute._

"Darling, just relax. I won't try anything. Promise. Just let me give you my present"

Sanzo sighed long- sufferingly. Gojyo decided to take this as consent.

He put his hands around Sanzo's waist, pulling him close. He leaned Sanzo back against his chest and ran his fingers through his lover's golden hair.

Firmly rubbing his thumbs at the base of Sanzo's skull, he pushed his fingers up, moving in a circular motion. Gojyo spread his hands out, and with his little fingers, massaged Sanzo's temples.

Sanzo bit back a sigh of contentment. Gojyo's hands were relaxing and releasing tension, almost magically. The feeling was beyond words. For Sanzo, this might be considered equal to the incredible sex. Maybe.

Gojyo grinned as he felt Sanzo relax into him, becoming almost boneless. He slid down, reclining back against the side of the bath.

He turned a limp Sanzo over, so Sanzo's forehead was resting under Gojyo's chin.

Gojyo slid his hands down Sanzo's neck, thumbs pressing firmly into either side of the vertebrae. He ran his hands down slowly, feeling the large back muscles release slightly. Gojyo began at the lower back, rubbing little circles into the muscle, relaxing it. He moved up, muscle by muscle until he was back at Sanzo's neck, his back fully limp.

"My darling?" Gojyo rumbled.

There was no answer. Sanzo had fallen asleep. Gojyo chuckled, the vibrations waking Sanzo up.

"Huh?" Sanzo rolled over sleepily so his head was resting against Gojyo's collarbone.

"Well do you like my gift?"

Sanzo tried to think of a suitable answer.

"Thankyou" pause. "My darling"

"I'm glad sweetie. I love you"

"I love you too. And don't you forget it!" Sanzo murmured into a curtain of ruby.

"Ah Sanzo? I think we have to go to dinner now. Goku has been calling for the last ten minutes."

"Ugh. No"

"Munchkin, he is just eager to give you his present, just like I was."

"Call me munchkin again and die. Present or not"


End file.
